Wanna Dance?
by edwardandbella777
Summary: Angel gets kidnapped and there are no clues on who did it. The only thing left behind is a card. There is also something suspicious about Bridget. What does she have to do with anything? Is she their leader? R&R!
1. Ruining The Moment

I stared into his eyes, those dark, wonderful, beautiful eyes of his and I thought '_Man, am I lucky'. _He stared back with a knowing so strong I almost thought that he could read my mind.

He leaned in closer, my heart fluttered and I thought back to the desert that we kissed in last time and saw that here we were, in a desert, about to kiss, _again_.

He kissed me much the same way as he did in the last desert.

"This stuff always happens in deserts, doesn't it?" I joked. He grinned one of those very few genuine Fang smiles.

"I love you." He said.

You see, I used to only think of Fang as a younger (or possibly older) brother. We are both about fourteen to fifteen years old so things aren't too weird age wise. I lo- _like _him because he gets me. I don't have to keep secrets from him and he's always with me so unlike other girls, I don't have to worry about him cheating on me.

"I love you too." I say back to him.

"There's nothing I want more than you."

"You mean besides the death of all the evil people out to get us, right?"

"No, not even that."

My mouth dropped open. I stared at him in shock. I was absolutely dumbfounded.

But before I could say anything stupid Gazzy came running towards me with tears streaming down his face. I stood up.

"They took her! They took her!" He fell to my feet sobbing.

"They took who?" I asked worried.

"They took Angel!" He screamed.

No. Not my baby. Now that had really ticked me off. That was it. I have had it with those stupid people trying to mess with us. They want war. Well after taking Angel they are going to wish that all they had was a war to deal with.

But no, what they have coming their way is about twenty-thousand times worse. They have the flock coming their way and soon they are going to wish that they hadn't messed with me. But now it's about ten minutes past payback and if I hadn't mentioned it enough, here it is the summary of what I am going to do.

First, I am going to find out who these people are. Second, I am going to torture them. Third, I am going to kill them. What a wonderful plan isn't it?!


	2. Info!

I flew back home at full speed leaving the others behind. I needed to find out if anyone knew anything.

"I saw it all!" Nudge screamed running to me holding her arms out for a hug. Tears were streaming down her face too. I couldn't stand the look on Gazzy's or her face. I wanted to cry with them. But I couldn't. I had to be the leader. I had to be strong for the rest of the people who were crying. I had to suck it up and hold it together. At least until I was in the privacy of my own room.

Let me catch you up real quick. Fang suggested to his "oh so wonderful" blond friend, Bridgit, that we should have more safe houses around the world. So now we have a house in France (which Total, our flying and talking dog, loves very much), one in Australia (thats the one we are currently in), one in Antartica (which we don't like very much), and a few others. My mom was thrilled knowing there would be a few more places that we could hind, even though at that moment we had no one to hind from. Now we all have a room to ourselves with clothes, a showers, _and _one washer and dryer for the entire house which we are all very happy about. But back to the more important matter.

"Okay, Nudge," I said as calmly as I could at the moment. "What did they look like? Did any of them have name tags or anything? Was there anyway at all to identify who they were?".

"Not that I noticed. I heard them coming and so I ran to the closet but Angel was still asleep and I didn't have enough time to wake her up! I'm sorry! It's all my fault that she's gone! I should have woke her up too! I'm sorry Max! I'm so sorry!".

"It's not your fault," I cooed while stroking her hair very gently. "You didn't know."

"Mrrrrffffff! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffff!" Total said.

"What do you have in you mouth?" Fang asked Total.

Total set whatever he had in his mouth down. "The person who kindnapped Angel dropped this." It was a card with a name, address and the name of the company he or she worked for. Wonderful!


	3. Detour

**A/N: I am sorry that I said that Bridgit had blonde hair! I forgot that she had red hair! (I Think)**

We flew to New York hoping that the guy who kidnapped Angel would have already arrived there. We were all very sad and missed Angel very much. Gazzy wasn't himself anymore. He was depressed and didn't want to make bombs or anything which made Iggy upset because he enjoyed making bombs with Gazzy. Nudge was also depressed and kept staring off into space saying "I'm a horrible person. It's my fault she's gone. It was my fault. I didn't stop them." Fang seemed to be the only person who wasn't upset.

Then I started wondering how they found us. It's not like anyone told them or anything. The only people who knopw about our extra houses are my mom and Brigdit. My mom would never tell. I have seen her tortured and she still wouldn't give into what they wanted. So I know that it's not her. Then there's Bridgit whom I know nothing about exept that she's really smart and I don't like her. That's all I really need to know. But she might be hiding something from us. I have to get to a library and look her up. I need to google her or something!

I told Fang to tell everyone that I would be taking a short detour and that we would meet by where they host the today show. I left and headed toward the library.

When I got there, the library had a sign on it saying "**Library Closed for meeting**". I looked inside the window and saw Bridgit. What was she doing here? She wasn't with the rest of the people she was normally with. I decided to get a closer look.

Once I had seen what Bridgit was up to, I imediatly flew towards Rockafeller Plaza.


End file.
